The present invention relates generally to a storage device for attachment to a livestock trailer for the transportation of dry goods and fluids with livestock. More particularly, the present invention relates to a storage rack that attaches to the top of a livestock trailer for transporting equipment, feed, and water for use with and care for the animals being transported.
While transporting livestock in a trailer, it is also desirable to transport items which are used with the animals or which satisfy the nutritional and physiological requirements of the animals. These items can include hay, feed, water, and equipment such as saddles, bridles, packs, veterinary supplies, spare equipment, and other material for use with or care for the animal. A good example of this need is found at horse shows or riding events which occur through the United States. A horse show may bring together large concentrations of people and animals. This large concentration can place a heavy burden on water supplies, feed supplies, or the accessibility of spare equipment and access to food or water may not necessarily be guaranteed. Thus, it is desirable to carry the feed, livestock, and equipment for the animal to the horse show. This also applies to other events such as trail rides, livestock sales, and other events where the animals are transported from one location to another. Therefore, it is desirable to have an independent and self contained trailer rack which contains food, fluids, and any necessary equipment.
It is also important that the food, fluid, and other material stored for the animals can be easily put in place by a single person of ordinary strength. Given the bulky nature and concentrated weight of items associated with the care and enjoyment of animals, the mechanisms for loading and unloading these materials are equally as important as the ability of the trailer rack to store such items. For example, horse feed is often sold in fifty pound sacks and hay bales often weigh upwards of eighty pounds. Consequently, movement and storage of these items can be burdensome.
Thus, there is a need for a trailer rack, storage, and handling apparatus and system for attachment to a trailer which meets these needs.
In accordance with the present invention, a trailer rack apparatus and method is provided which addresses the drawbacks of the prior art and in one of its exemplary forms includes a two sided rack for attachment to the side supports of a trailer for carrying food, water and equipment above a trailer.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a storage rack is provided comprising first and second side supports extending from a storage chamber and attached to the sides of a trailer so that the weight of the rack, the weight of items placed into the rack, and any aerodynamic forces acting on the storage rack are transferred to the sides of the trailer.
In accordance with one example of the present invention, the unit is equipped with extended side supports so that the rack is suspended above the trailer so that roof vents on the trailer may still be used to provide airflow in the trailer.
In accordance with another example, the unit has a lifting crane to allow for the easy loading and unloading of the rack.
In accordance with yet another example, the unit is equipped with a ground level water loading, unloading, and pressurization system that allows for water to be carried in the rack and easily accessed. One of the unique aspects of the present invention is the use of side supports of a ladder for providing the water conduits. This minimizes the weight of the system while still providing the desired functionality.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a trailer rack for attachment to a conventional livestock trailer to effectively transport dry goods and fluids.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a storage rack for a livestock trailer so that any weight present in the storage rack or any aerodynamic forces applied to the storage rack are transferred to the sides of the livestock trailer.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a storage rack having a storage chamber further comprising a fluid tight seal so that no precipitation enters the storage chamber.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a lifting system so that objects may be lifted to the top of the livestock trailer.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a fluid and dry goods transportation system having a storage compartment and a fluid storage compartment attached to the frame of a livestock trailer for the transportation of dry goods and fluids. The fluid storage container having a breather and a conduit so that fluid enters the fluid storage compartment through the conduit from a ground level and the fluid exits from the fluid storage compartment through the conduit to the ground level.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fluid pump attached to a first conduit so that the fluid pump generates pressure to move fluid into or out of the fluid storage tank by use of the first conduit.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide substantially horizontal members attached a conduit for accessing the top of the livestock trailer.